We can change
by Pockyneko-san
Summary: Un démon privé de ses pouvoirs, se retrouve au statut de humain. Découvert par une fille de ferme inconscient, celle-ci partage le secret avec son plus grand ami d'enfance, un jeune garçon possédant une âme différente de celle des autres. /YAOI\ UA (Rating incertain)
1. Chapter 1

Un…deux…trois…quatre…un nombre flou, impossible à déduire, que devenait donc sa pathétique intelligence ? Ne savait-il pas compter ? Avait-il seulement eu l'idée de les énumérer ?

À ses pieds, jonchait ce qui pouvait par l'allure ressembler à un humain, ou plutôt à la carcasse qui résultait d'une barbarie sans borne. D'autres, semblables à cette œuvre morbide, se trouvaient de ça et là, dans l'obscurité de ce qui, avait pour traits, une caverne que l'on jugerait de confinée si les monticules de chairs sans vie étaient encore démesurément plus grands.

La lumière n'avait pas lui d'être en ce lieu. L'entrée n'étant pas visible, elle ne risquerait pas de pénétrer l'enceinte rocheuse de ses rayons. Il était impossible de distinguer le moindre détail dans cette noirceur, mais une présence, si ténébreuse soit-elle, arrivait à ne pas s'y fondre. Elle n'était pas faible, non, sa puissance, même contrôlée, restait forte, presque arrogante. La seule chose n'ayant pas rencontré la folie.

Un long, et bas rire résonna légèrement contre les parois. Des crocs luisants à l'ouverture d'une bouche monstrueuse, devant certainement fendre le visage de son propriétaire en deux, ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, telle l'annonce d'un mauvais présage.

« …J'ai faim… »

Courts, ne possédant aucune réelle émotion, ces brefs mots, étaient neutres, empreint à une voix presque artificielle, cela en était effrayant, d'une façon ou d'une autre l'humanité de cet être avait disparu.

Dans un mouvement silencieux, une longue et svelte silhouette se leva, le dos courbé d'ennui, sa stature laissait deviner ses formes masculines ainsi qu'une coiffure pour le moins atypique. Avançant d'une démarche féline, _l'homme,_ se dirigea avec lenteur vers la gauche. L'endroit, de par ses nombreux chemins, avait des apparences de labyrinthe tout aussi mystérieuses que, la personne, marchant nonchalamment.

Au loin, une tâche blanchâtre, dévoilant la sortie des enfers, ne tarda pas à se montrer comme une pointe d'espoir en un hiver désastreux. Des sons environnementaux, se firent enfin entendre :

l'oiseau discutant joyeusement avec un des ses compères ayant appris un nouveau sifflement, l'eau d'une cascade dévalant la montagne de sa rapidité, l'insecte collaborant avec un confrère…La nature elle même se faisait une place à la porte de l'horreur, emplissant l'espace de beauté. Cela était en contraste avec la lugubre apparence du nouveau personnage, ayant fait son entrée dans ce cadre idéal. Sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon aux allures de sarouel, la couleur du vêtement n'en était pas une, elle aurait pu être décrite de la façon du néant, froid et opaque. À sa taille, se trouvait nouée un morceau de tissu déchiré par endroit, usant son gris terne. Son torse quant à lui était couvert d'un haut à larges bretelles, dévoilant ses clavicules de porcelaine. Mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé à son visage utilisant couramment cette expression désabusée, avec de trop étroits iris reflétant un vert des plus vifs. Ses cheveux aussi foncé que de l'encre, laissaient quelques mèches tomber sur son front, les autres, continuant de défier les lois de la gravité, restaient en hauteur.

Ses pas s'aventurèrent sur le sentier, à peine visible, que lui offrait la falaise. La terre sous son corps devenait de plus en plus fertile au fur et à mesure, que le détenteur d'une chevelure brune, se rapprochait inexorablement du sol propice.

Il pouvait déjà les écouter distraitement, les cris enfantins des jeunes villageois traversant la barrière des arbres. Leurs âmes pures, étaient un met des plus exquis, les horreurs du quotidien ne les ayant pas encore heurtées, ceux-ci était épris de l'innocence et du rêve. Mais le danger de leur imagination était bel et bien présent, cette même chose risquerait de compromettre tous ses plans de festin. Son désir de voir cette étincelle de souffrance dans le regard encore vierge de la jeunesse, s'emparerait de lui si son esprit osait trop vagabonder dans ses souvenirs gustatifs, aussi lointains soient-ils, ces derniers se manifesteraient face à la funeste offrande. Ne serait-ce que sentir leur odeur sucrée pouvait lui être fatal, mais il aimait par-dessus tout redécouvrir à chaque instant la délicieuse saveur de folie recouvrant son corps d'un voile de sueurs froides.

Il marchait, au fil des exclamations de joies des bambins. Son ouïe fine, grâce à la forme si particulièrement pointue de ses oreilles, lui était très utile dans ce genre de situation. Tel un mal voyant se focalisant sur ses autres sens, il avançait non sans oser fermer les yeux, analysant les alentours.

La rosée encore matinale, perlait le long des fleurs aux pétales fins, risquant de noyer les quelques fourmis se trouvant dans cette végétation. Une lumière douce lui chatouillait lentement les joues, celle-ci, traversait les feuillages des chênes aux troncs gigantesques du petit bois, dans lequel le brun s'était aventuré sans peine à la recherche de son futur repas.

Il était proche, bientôt le son de l'herbe, transformée en terrain de jeu, l'atteint. Trois jeunes filles. L'une d'elles avait un regard violacé ainsi qu'une coiffure aux étranges reflets verts. Les deux autres, aux cheveux châtains semblaient être plus âgées. Mais il y avait une différence entre elles et les simples progénitures de paysans habitants dans les entourages. Les fillettes n'avaient en commun avec ses fermiers que leur fragrance enfantine. Qu'était-ce que ce sentiment enserrant son estomac ?

Dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua le visage poupon le fixant à travers les branchages, ni le rictus qui s'empara des lèvres de la plus jeune aux mots qu'elle prononça à voix basse.

« La folie embrasse la mort quand l'humanité est forcée de naître. La puissance démoniaque en chaque être disparaît quand les pouvoirs emplis de noirceur sont retirés… »

La surprise, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'empara de lui, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ces paroles récitées d'un ton calme, n'étaient autres qu'une formule. Il y avait donc toujours des sorcières de ce niveau. Elles résistaient encore malgré la guerre passée de plusieurs siècles. Alors, comme pour échapper à la dure réalité, il jura de la façon la plus ennuyée et nonchalante qu'il trouva.

« …Et merde »

Sur cela, son corps entier se mit à le brûler. De l'extrémité de ses doigts, s'échappa un liquide épais et obscur, il réprima cette envie de crier face à ce piège pouvant être si facile à éviter. Mais la faim avait mené son âme en cet endroit, celui-ci allait-il devenir le tombeau de ses démons ? Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce type de phrases, celles qui arrachaient. La petite lui prendrait jusqu'à la dernière goûte de ce qui faisait de lui une personne appart, un démon assoiffé de chair et de sang.

Aucune échappatoire n'était possible pour lui, allait donc-t-il devenir ce qu'il avait haï durant toute son existence ? Un simple et inutile homme sous développé ? Jamais ! Quoi qu'il devienne, son intelligence le sauverait de son triste sort.

Cette réflexion prit fin. Sa vue se troubla, et les bras de Morphée se saisirent brusquement de lui, le maintenant dans une profonde inconscience.

Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie. Après 2 ans sur ce site, je me décide enfin ! *w*

Mais j'hésite à continuer, j'espère avoir votre avis sur la question !

Dois-je donc la poursuivre ? éwè

Si oui ou non, une review est toujours la bienvenue uwu


	2. Chapter 2

La journée s'annonçait mouvementée en cette matinée, comme pour chasser le dur labeur qui l'attendait, une jeune fille ouvrit difficilement ces deux volets en vieux bois. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui se dardèrent sur son visage, l'éblouissant légèrement, la firent fermer les yeux, elle papillonna vivement ses pâles paupières avant de s'habituer à cette lumière naturelle. Admirant courtement ce paysage qu'elle connaissait tant, elle se remémorait les doux souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse, rythmée par des jeux et des amitiés durables. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus, devant troquer sa simple chemise de nuit grise contre une robe, taupe et bleutée, légèrement usée au niveau des manches, avec à la taille noué un tablier de lin blanc taché à certains endroits. Après s'être légèrement époussetée, elle fut finalement prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Une voix féminine retentit du rez-de-chaussée, semblant interpeller l'adolescente d'un ton agacé.

« Mamori ! Descend, j'ai besoin de toi ici ! »

Un court soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rosées, le travail l'attendait déjà en ce prologue matinal. Elle dû donc descendre une à une les fines marches de l'escalier en bois de la vieille longère, en pierre brutes, grinçant sous ses pieds nus. Ces derniers rencontrèrent bientôt la douceur d'un petit tapis bleu nuit, ils bougèrent doucement pour apprécier ce nouveau contact.

« Ne reste pas plantée là voyons ! Je dois m'en aller aider ton père avec le cheval, tu sais bien avec son dos… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent face à ce discours se faisant de plus en plus répétitif ces temps-ci. Un sourire se dessina grâce au mouvement de sa bouche, cela réussissais à la toucher, cette inquiétude, preuve de l'attachement que sa mère avait envers son père, était véritablement ce qui lui montrait que l'amour pouvait s'apprendre au fil du temps. Après tout, cette femme à la chevelure blonde avec des tendances grisonnantes, réussissait à éprouver un peu plus que de la sympathie pour ce mariage loin d'être bâti avec de véritables sentiments. Celui-ci étant le fruit d'un grand altruisme. Il l'avait recueilli, elle, cette personne qu'on appelait catin de par sa grossesse, symbole du pêché. Mais, lui qui maintes fois l'avait admirée de loin, ne pu s'autoriser à ne pas saisir cette chance, celle de lui venir en aide, et ainsi devenir à ses yeux un héros. D'après les dires de l'ancienne déshonorée, les débuts furent difficiles, s'habituer à une nouvelle présence, surtout masculine ainsi qu'à une vie de ferme, aurait pu la repousser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et au fur et à mesure, quelque chose naquit dans son cœur, l'amour en ce foyer devint enfin réciproque. Et dans la même année, une enfant aux joues rebondies élue elle aussi domicile en ce lieu.

« Je ferai le ménage, la vaisselle et j'irai laver le linge à la rivière. »

C'était une ancienne rengaine dans la maisonnée, depuis une période dont elle ne se remémorait plus le commencement, Mamori devait s'occuper des taches ménagère, non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, au contraire, elle se complaisait dans ces travaux qu'elle trouvait simple vis-à-vis de ceux que ses parents avaient l'obligation d'effectuer.

Silencieusement, et sans un regard, les deux femmes se comprirent.

Relevant ses manches, Une éponge à la main, elle nettoya ardemment chaque assiette, verre et couvert. Les pilles de vaisselles augmentaient à côté de la petite bassine de métal posée sur un meuble à l'allure rustique.

L'habitation était simple, possédant le strict minimum : deux chambres, Une cuisine partageant son espace avec la salle à manger, et à l'arrière de la bâtisse se trouvait une salle servant de salle de bain. Mais aucuns ne s'en plaignaient, chacun pouvait avoir son intimité malgré tout ceci.

Sa première besogne accomplie, elle se mit à remplir un petit sceau métallique d'eau, en y faisant mousser un morceau de savon. Plongeant un bout assez large de tissu épais à l'intérieur du mélange, la jouvencelle récura soigneusement le sol carrelé de rouge, essorant avec force le textile de mauvaise qualité. Aucune poussière ni tâches ne lui échappèrent face à la férocité de ses frottements.

Encore quelques dalles et cela serait terminé. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de songer à cette future fin, que la porte s'ouvrit discrètement, non sans une légère résistance de la par les gonds. Le visage marqué d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années prit place à l'entrebâillement.

« Ta mère et moi partons en ville chercher du charbon et quelques légumes, ne t'occupe pas du déjeuner.»

Les déplacements étaient rares pour le couple, mais il est vrai que ce simple moment de promiscuité pouvait leur être du plus grand bien. La jeune rouquine capitula donc d'un simple hochement de tête, alors que son père s'en allait déjà en direction de leur minuscule et simple carriole.

Aussitôt, elle se remit à l'ouvrage, désireuse d'en finir rapidement. S'armant d'un plumeau, les moutons muets moururent sous ses gestes dévastateurs de ménagère apprentie. Une mine satisfaite et un intérieure propre étaient bel et bien la recette du bonheur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Malheureusement, sa joie disparue rapidement, il lui restait encore à trainer sa frêle carcasse vers la rivière, elle pouvait se dire, comme pour se rassurer que ce dernier labeur la laisserait aux joies de la tranquillité. Telle une bonne résolution, sa dernière songerie eut un effet ravigotant. Relevant le menton et bombant la poitrine, elle se mit en marche, les bras occupés par une large cuvette dont une montagne de linge dépassait, ainsi que la planche à laver, inclinée par le poids des vêtements.

Il y avait une petite rangée d'arbres, à franchir avant d'arriver au point d'eau, dense, leurs branches se laissaient emporter par les vents, les feuilles larges des chênes frissonnaient face au froid environnent telle l'adolescente ayant ramené sa chevelure en arrière à l'aide d'un fin ruban verdâtre. Ses pieds, chaussé de sabots, se retrouvaient faiblement mouillés par l'herbe ne s'étant pas remise de la pluie.

Personne n'était de sortie, ni dans le village ni dans le ridicule bois, le marché ayant lieu en ville le jour même, les habitants s'étaient tous déplacer pour se ravitailler. Ou alors, étaient-ils tout simplement déçus par le temps et donc n'osaient pas mettre ne serait-ce que la pointe du nez dehors ? Même les enfants ne jouaient pas dans les buissons ou les champs. La population vieillissait beaucoup trop.

Lentement, mais surement elle se rapprochait de la dernière épreuve, avant un moment de détente mérité face au restes de la veille. À ces pensées, une flamme de détermination envahit ses yeux azurés, cet affrontement empli de saleté ne durerait guère longtemps.

Encore trois pas, et elle aurait pu commencer, si seulement son attention n'avait pas été détournée, si seulement…

Tout cela ne serait pas advenu, aucune histoire n'aurait vu le jour, la ferme, à tout jamais, serait restée paisible…Mais surtout, jamais il n'aurait détruit sa vie ainsi que son petit monde parfait…Cette amertume et cette colère envers lui et…ce stupide étranger à l'attitude égoïste…rien ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas stoppé sa marche comme à cet instant, si elle n'était pas tombée sur ce corps trempé…Nul sentiment de pitié n'aurait élu présence en son âme…

* * *

_Tout d'abord, je remercie mes deux premières revieweuses ! __*w*__  
Akiza666 & __Nina.Y-L _

_Et sinon, je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient courts Q-Q Pour l'instant je n'avais pas grand-chose dire, et surtout dans celui-ci, JE DETESTE VRAIMENT MAMORI ! è00000é _

_J'espère au moins que cela plaise et que ma haine ne se remarque pas trop ^^'''_

_Je vous dis à bientôt (peut être dans 2/3 jours)_

**YA-HA ! **


	3. Chapter 3

La panière tomba dans un bruit sourd, éclaboussant les mollets de la rouquine. Ses yeux écarquillés, fixaient les restes, d'un ancien buisson, d'où une main à la blancheur cadavérique s'échappait. Celle-ci, couverte de nombreuses ecchymoses semblait appartenir à une statue de marbre. Elle n'osait pas, qui sait, cela pouvait être un soldat ennemi, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'attarder dans leur paisible village ? Ils étaient pourtant éloignés de tout, de l'empire, des problèmes politiques, de la royauté, depuis son enfance, elle avait vécu avec l'impression que de gigantesques murailles de pierre encerclaient les lieux, comme pour protéger cette petite utopie qui s'était installée au fil des années. Mais tout risquerait de s'écrouler à cause d'un simple membre. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur grandissait un sentiment encore inconnu. La curiosité. Pour la première fois, la jeune éprouvait la sensation de sortir de ce quotidien, de faire de nouvelles découvertes, même si celle-ci allait sans doute la pétrifier ainsi que la traumatiser jusqu'à ce que le temps rattrape sa mémoire.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, son regard était, lui, encore en train de fixer avec appréhension cette fameuse vision d'un nouveau pêché. Car oui, Mamori connaissait ses principes, ceux-ci étant écrit dans le seule livre dont elle savait décrypter les mots complexes sans parfois en comprendre le sens. Cet ouvrage, unique pour son esprit, n'était autre que celui écrit de la main de Dieu, la Bible. Elle arrivait à se souvenir des pages jaunis et cornées à de multiples endroits, comment pourrait-elle oublier cette couverture de cuire bleu et ce ruban doré, jamais elle n'effacerait cette réminiscence.

Alors qu'elle se remémorait le touché froid de l'œuvre, elle le perçue, faible mais bien présent, un simple frémissement de l'index, l'adolescente avait remarqué le simple plissement du doigt, il fut bref et cependant si visible au coup d'œil azuré. Mais son cœur chavirait face aux conséquences, et si ce ridicule contact la hantait, jour et nuit. Il était malheureusement si prêt et la tentation si forte.

Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps au moment où ses jambes la portèrent, à un pas des ongles noircis. La jouvencelle ne su pas ce qui la poussa à faire ceci, elle se pencha pour mieux voir le spectacle. Au fur et à mesure que son visage bougeait, des détails du corps étranger apparurent dans son champ de vision. Une chevelure blonde, en pique, dont quelques mèches tombaient sur un front blanc. Sa figure paraissait torturée par la douleur, les narines retroussées, et les sourcils fortement froncés, le prouvaient. Son être était allongé dans un liquide visqueux et noir, sa tenue humidifiée par la pluie adhérait à sa peau de porcelaine. Aux commissures de ses lèvres coulait un fin filet de sang. Il s'agissait d'un homme.

Tremblante, elle se rapprocha encore plus du garçon, assez pour pouvoir le toucher. Instinctivement, comme attirée, elle approcha ses lèvres près des siennes. Presque imperceptible, le souffle masculin était présent, doux et chaud, étrangement, la future femme parue soulagée de constater sa régularité. Comment réussissait-elle à ressentir ceci pour un parfait inconnu ? Peut-être ressemblait-il trop à un bel éphèbe ? N'arrivant pas à trouver les réponses à ses questions, elle ne put résoudre le fait que de ses muscles peu développés, elle essaya d'enlever cet organisme vivant englué dans l'herbe. De quelle manière cette banale paysanne en était arrivée à avoir affaire à cette situation des plus saugrenues ? La principale concernée l'ignorait elle-même.

Le dos courbé, sa prise sur le jouvenceau se situait sous les aisselles de celui-ci. Son poids devait être sans doute élevé, même si sa silhouette svelte et fine en disait le contraire. Elle le tira de toute sa force féminine.

Les environs déserts et sûrs la confortèrent dans son sauvetage. Le faisant faiblement sauté pour mieux le saisir. Les jambes de ce dernier se couvrirent de feuilles et d'insectes, tandis que sa tête se rejetant en arrière risquerait de lui causer une vive douleur au cou lors de son réveil, enfin, s'il arrivait un jour à s'en délivrer.

Mamori le traîna sans pause et relâche durant toute la traversé du chemin de terre. Encore quelques mètres et la grange se dévoilerait à l'horizon. La mezzanine que son père avait construite, de ses mains travailleuses pour y entreposer de vieux outils hors d'usage, ferait une parfaite cachette, personne n'y mettant les pieds de peur quelle s'effondre.

Elle les aperçue, les cloisons de bois attendant leur peinture. Ce calvaire allait bientôt finir. S'aventurant dans la poussière de l'endroit, quelques brins de paille se logèrent dans ses sabots ainsi que dans les vêtements de l'individu.

La poitrine sur les épaules, les cuisses et les mollets pendant mollement de part et d'autre de ses hanches, la jeune rouquine avait réussi grâce à de multiples efforts à placer l'adolescent de façon à pouvoir gravir les marches du vieil escalier en chêne. S'accrochant à la rampe de celui-ci, elle le monta telle la plus ardue des montagnes. Quand ses pas atteignirent le planché de la construction, elle ne pu réprimer un soupir de fatigue, s'écroulant sur ses genoux, elle en oublia l'humain transporté par ses soins, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement la sorte de son épuisement. Se tournant finalement vers lui, elle constata que sa position actuelle devait être désagréable, son corps étant arqué dans un angle pour le moins étrange. Alors délicatement, elle le déplaça, prenant soin de ne pas aggraver d'avantage son état.

Son crâne reposait sur un sac, d'un certain âge, en toile de jute, rembourré à l'aide de foin. La jeune fille l'admira quelques minutes, sous ces cicatrices, il devait être beau, mais pour mieux le savoir, les premiers soins étaient de mise au vue de sa santé. Heureusement pour elle la caisse dans laquelle se trouvaient les herbes médicinales de sa mère, avait trouvé place ici, son père prétextant ne pas en avoir besoin, il est vrai qu'il ne se blessait que rarement ou alors sa peau n'était parsemée que de petites égratignures.

Étalant une pâte verdâtre sur ses phalanges couverte d'un sec liquide carmin mêlé à du noir, elle s'aperçue que le blond ne tiquait pas au placement de bandelettes en tissu. Ce dernier devait être dans un profond sommeil, elle se prit à espérer que celui-ci se termine rapidement. Cet homme anonyme avait un effet insoupçonné sur la vierge effarouchée.

Avec un coin de son tablier, cette même vierge, essuya les rebords de cette bouche en sang. Comme précédemment, l'humaine se rapprocha inexorablement de celle-ci, un souffle chaud l'atteignit au moment où un seul centimètre les séparait, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, et alors que la distance les séparant allait être franchie, les roues d'une carriole s'étaient engagée la petite cour se situant face à la longère. A son plus grand regret, elle dû rejoindre ses parents pour écarter certains soupçons, sur un amant caché. Une grande frustration l'envahi quand ses jambes dévalèrent l'escalier, mêlée à de l'angoisse pure et simple, le mensonge risquerait d'être dur à garder comme toutes les fois où les secrets furent trahis. De quelle façon pourrait-elle garder ça ?

La nuit, Mamori ne dormit pas, tournant et virant sur son matelas fourré de copeaux de bois. La sueur recourait sa nuque fine et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, elle voulait le voir, constater de nouveau sa beauté, mais pourquoi le juger si vivement de par son apparence ? Son caractère pouvait être tout autre. Mais l'adolescente n'en cru guère un mot, pour cette apprentie au rôle de femme la personne en cet âme masculine ne risquerait pas de la faire souffrir, il lui serait plutôt redevable de son aide, de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine ! La folie dû à la fatigue remplissait son esprit quand les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent, alors elle se laissa tomber avec l'idée nouvelle de ne pas pouvoir dissimuler une pareille découverte, le lendemain un appui serait nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer dans la mythomanie, et celui-ci devait être quelqu'un de confiance.

Dans la nuit, un dernier murmure ce fit donc entendre.

« …Sena… »

* * *

Donc, bon voici le troisième chapitre, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, moi qui voulait y placer Sena, la rencontre devra attendre le prochain, enfin j'espère MOUAHAHAHAHA ! -w-*

Sinon passons au Reviews ! *w*

**DarkAngeliDragonne**** : **Tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier le SenaRui, je ne me suis pas encore lancer dans la lecture de fanfic sur ce couple, mais ça ne saurait tarder -w-* ! Sinon je partage ton avis sur le HiruMamosimplette x'3 ça me répugne autant que le IchigoOrihime de Bleach Q-Q Et donc, notre chère idiote va en baver, surtout moralement si tu veux un indice uwu

**Akiza666**** :** Je suis contente que tu aies attendu la suite *w* Merci de tes compliment, je t'avoue que j'ai faillit mettre des petites commentaires en mileux de paragraphes par moment x'3 comme l'auteur de The Cathouse (si tu connais Bleach et que tu aimes le Grimmichi, je te conseille de la lire, elle est géniale et tordante :'3) Et oui Mamori va souffrir énormément même, c'est pour ça qu'elle est mise dans la liste des persos en haut –w-* !

Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine fois, peut être cette semaine, enfin si j'ai le temps, je risque de partir ^^''''

Sur ceci, je crie :

**Ya-Ha !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Il courait à en perdre haleine dans la brume matinale, ses pieds nus trempés par la rosée, ne l'inquiétèrent guère, la seule chose dont-il se préoccupait était ce qui le pourchassait à travers la forêt, leur rapidité était presque égal, et lui, cette jeune proie, en était surpris, qui était-ce ? Un jeune homme de toute évidence, mais pourquoi le coursait-il dans ce bois ? Il n'avait aucuns moyens de lui échapper alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité encore présente de la nuit, des larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux quand il fut stoppé par une racine, la chute dura, comme ralentie, il pouvait apercevoir l'autre, prêt à le saisir par le cou, et alors qu'il fermait les paupières fortement, un vent glacial frappa son échine, et une ombre apparue tel un spectre, la dernière pensée qui le traversa fut sur ce fantôme aux allures pourtant si réelles…_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur de part et d'autre de son corps mince. Son regard était empreint à la peur, depuis un certain temps ces rêves étranges se présentaient à lui lors de son sommeil, mais celui-ci l'assaillait sans cesse. Il n'avait même plus de répit dans ses propres songes, alors que certains se laissaient emportés par la tendresse enfantine, son esprit s'amusait de ses réactions avec horreur, mais malgré tout, la curiosité résistait, qui était donc que cette fameuse hallucination emplie de froideur ? Peut-être symbolisait-elle son besoin de protection, même s'il en doutait fortement, jamais aucune présence n'avait était là dans les moments des plus graves. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, un poing venant de s'abattre contre la cloison de sa « chambre », lui intima que le travail l'attendait déjà en ce début de journée, le soleil se levant à peine pouvait lui montrer que l'heure n'était point avancée.

Sur ses fines jambes, il dévoila entièrement sa sature miniature, le garçon étant ridiculement petit. Sa chevelure rebelle bicolore, mêlant un châtain clair avec un autre démesurément foncé, sortait de l'ordinaire. Tandis que deux grands orbes aux reflets chocolatés prenaient place en ses globes oculaires.

Prenant un chemisier blanc cassé ,à côté de son modeste matelas de paille, ainsi qu'une sorte de pantalon légèrement bouffant d'un marron usé par le fait d'être trop souvent porté, il se vêtu. Se chaussant de sabot pour compléter sa tenue, il partit s'attendant à ce que ce jour soit comme les autres, monotone et rythmé par quelques coups sur son travail jugé de beaucoup trop lent au goût de son soit disant « père ».

Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui restait à faire, veiller à ce que le troupeau ne se fasse sauvagement attaquer, à chercher des bûches dans l'abri et, sa dernière épreuve serait, comme quotidiennement, celle de préparer la nourriture pour sa mère, seule personne aimante en ces lieux. Cette dernière souffrait d'un mal inconnu, passant chaque moment de sa sainte vie, à fixer un point imaginaire à l'horizon, sans presque aucune discussion, ses rares paroles lui étaient attribuées, s'attirant ainsi la jalousie de son mari. Tout deux, n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, la femme résignée s'enferma peu à peu sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, adopter pour servir à l'élevage de moutons, et donc élevé comme un bon petit berger, à qui aucune preuve d'amour n'était montrée par la gente masculine de la maisonnée, était-il le fruit d'un simple caprice ? Ou alors avait-il son utilité ? Il n'arriverait pas à trouver une quelconque réponse à ses questions.

Son être fut bientôt baigné dans les rayons de lumière, une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Qu'il aimait cette sensation, elle lui apportait un profond bien-être un grand réconfort. A peine eut-il la chance d'apprécier se contact, que la hâte s'empara de lui, de durs ouvrages guettaient son arrivée avec impatience. Il pressa donc le pas vers le commencement de la minuscule colline à l'orée du bois, mauvaise emplacement à cause du fait que nombreuses étaient les créatures sauvages résidant dans celui-ci.

Les petits nuages vivant, firent leur apparition quelques mètres plus tard, bêlant à l'arrivée du nouveau venu, mais reportant très vite leur attention sur l'herbe à manger.

« Changement de programme aujourd'hui gamin, je vais en ville avec ma femme, assure toi de bien surveiller ces sales bêtes…Tu sais ce que tu risques sinon. »

Agir comme un parent ? Si cette façon de parler devait être prise comme tel, alors beaucoup de foyers en seraient détruits. Ce traitement, il le connaissait depuis toujours, méprisé et gardé par pitié. Dans toute sa vie, la seule chose réussissant à le faire sourire ne serait-ce que légèrement, n'était autre qu'une simple amitié qu'il avait nouée avec une villageoise d'un an son aînée il admirait vraiment la jeune fille, belle, intelligente, une famille pour le moins agréable et accueillante, même si leurs rencontres étaient brèves, le garçon pouvait la considérer comme une sorte de sœur voire une figure maternelle de par le fait que celle-ci soit à tout bout de champs en train de se préoccuper des hématomes sur son épiderme. Mais, il s'agissait de la seule personne à ne pas prendre un de ces airs hautains lors d'un croisement de regards.

Alors il baissa les yeux, fit un bref « oui » à voix basse alors que le plus âgé sans allait, cette sensation de peur, quand l'homme le frôla presque, évolua en angoisse, il ne voulait pas que d'avantages de cicatrices soient visibles.

Après un certain temps, il se tourna vers ce qui devait être une carriole, elle était là, ses doux cheveux flamboyant flottant au gré du vent, vêtue d'une couleur jaune, lui rappelant étrangement les poussins du fermier voisin, quoiqu'un peu voyante, cette femme était sublime dans tous les égards. Malheureusement, elle se confinait dans un monde inconnu de tous, sifflotant chaque matin une comptine pour nouveau né tout en fixant par la fenêtre un objet imaginaire d'un œil vide. Qui sait, peut-être que son mutisme éclaterait pour lasser place à sa beauté et majesté passée.

Le bruit de mastications le sortit de sa rêverie passagère, pendant que le son métallique de roues sur la pierre parsemée de ça et là dans l'immense cour, retentissait tel un calvaire s'enfuyant.

Sa tâche était simple : Rester au près du bétail, sans recevoir, ou ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir, une légère rétribution.

Assis en tailleur, il observait. Ces animaux ne faisait rien de particulier : Manger, dormir, un peu de marche, mais durant la plupart des moments où il les regardait, ceux-ci n'exécutaient rien, ne restant que coucher, à quel point leur vie devait être idyllique ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de songer tout en s'allongeant de toute sa longueur, sur le lit improvisé que formait la mousse recouvrant le gigantesque rocher régnant en maître dans le terrain.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se prit à détailler le ciel rarement bleu. D'après certains, cette vision apportait des réponses. Alors, tout son enfance, il l'avait comme dévisagé, une masse inimaginable d'interrogations en tête, mais jamais rien ne fut élucider. De quelle façon une vue pouvait-elle donc dialoguer avec vous ? Par la pensée ? Non, tout simplement impossible, il était loin d'être un si grand ignare contrairement à ce que d'autres pourraient croire. Peu importe, cela était tel un minuscule réconfort, placer de la confiance en plusieurs choses serait utile pour son bien être…soit disant. Ceci ne changerait pas sa tendance peureuse et fuyarde devant les problèmes, même si un silence en était l'incarnation.

Tournant sur le côté, il se retrouvait en proie à la fatigue, le soleil à peine lever, un somme ne serait pas de trop ? Mais, ses rêves l'en empêchaient. Il pouvait encore sentir la sueur dû à l'effort, sa respiration difficile, son poursuivant ainsi que la fameuse bourrasque glaciale en son dos, le faisant frissonner. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup trop réels ces temps ci, quels tours lui jouait son subconscient ?

Son hésitation prit court. Une furie et ses chaussures de bois se tenait là, un air ahuri peint sur le visage, la poitrine se soulevant durement sous l'effet d'une course trop ardue, ses mèches de cheveux emmêlées les unes aux autres en témoignaient.

Prestement, il se tint sur ses deux jambes, une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

« Mamori… ? »

Reprenant son souffle, le vis-à-vis du jeune, lui intima d'attendre d'un signe de main. Suite à de grandes aspirations et expirations, à pleins poumons, les joues rouges d'un chemin entreprit grâce à de l'acharnement, la rouquine s'exclama :

« J'ai besoin de toi…Sena »

* * *

Et non toujours pas de rencontre, il faudra être patient UwU

Encore désolée du fait que mes chapitres soient si courts T-T Je voulait essentiellement présenter les personnages pour l'instant, j'ai même écouté en boucle be survivor pour les faire plus longs OwO

Je souhaite remercier tous mes revieweurs(es) (DarkAngeliDragonne Akiza666 Nina.Y-L etpyrrha0811)

**DarkAngeliDragonne : **THREEESOME x'3 ! Et oui, cette si désagréable à écrire était là pour ça –w-* Oh mais de rien, j'espère que la vision de son futur état psychologique en fin du chapitre 3 a réussi à te plaire ! 3

**Akiza666**** :** Merci, beaucoup, même si tu te répètes ça fait toujours plaisir 3 Et pour tout te dire à chaque relecture, j'ai peur de paraître trop enfant dans mon style, j'ai l'impression d'écrire comme je le faisais en 6ème ^^''''' Pour l'arrivée de Sena, j'espère que tu es contente, même s'il n'a pas encore rencontré Hiruma-sama ^w^ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le grimmichi (un de mes couples préférés ! *w*) c'est une des toutes premières fics que j'ai lu sur ce couple, et que j'ai relu dernièrement et qui par la même occasion m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette fic en constatant le manque de HiruSena T-T !

**Nina.Y-L**** :** Ta review m'avait vraiment fait très plaisir ! Pour Mamori, j'ai laissé transparaître ma haine, pour vous montrer légèrement son futur état 3 En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! :3

Pour ce qui est de la parution du prochain chapitre, je dois m'absenter pendant quatre jours, je vais essayer de commencer le 5ème, mais je ne vous promets rien OmO donc à Mardi ou Mercredi au plus tard QwQ

**YA-HA !**


	5. Chapter 5

Froid…tout son corps était gelé par l'eau imprégnant ses vêtements à la façon de multiples poignards. Tout son être était en impossibilité de se mouvoir. Plongé dans une immensité obscure, il ne ressentit pas la présence de la pluie s'en aller progressivement alors que l'odeur de la brume parvint à ses sens olfactifs. Quel jour était-il, quelle heure ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il en ces lieux ? Il n'y avait aucuns indices pouvant lui indiquer une quelconque réponse. Ses paupières demeuraient closes, même avec la plus grande force, jamais il ne parviendrait à sortir de cette sorte de ce sommeil profond. Mais pourtant, il se considérait comme conscient de par le fait que sa capacité à penser était vivement active, cherchant en permanence à se renseigner sur l'environnement l'entourant. Pour l'instant le jeune homme ne parvenait à identifier aucune chose familière, cherchant au fin fond de sa mémoire, il finit par résoudre une partie de son état, même si celle restante, consacrée à son coma pour le moins important, restait complètement hors de portée, face à son esprit doté d'une intelligence assez conséquente. Sortir, il devait sortir, ce confinement n'aurait pas le dessus. Il ne le laisserait guère, sa folie déjà là ne risquerait point de s'aggraver ! Il fallait se focaliser sur les bruits, les sensations prenant place autour de lui.

L'herbe au loin pliait sous le pas d'une personne chantonnant gaiment. Un son métallique provenait de celle-ci, qu'était-ce donc ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune, ne serait-ce qu'infime, idée. Mais elle se rapprochait, de sa voix féminine. Il voulut s'enfuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais impossible, ne répondant pas à ses appel, ces dernières restaient fermement allongées. Il se prit à espérer que nulle tête ne se tourne en sa direction. Maudites sorcières ! En cette première fois, le garçon connaissait un sentiment proche de l'angoisse, il pouvait même ressentir une goutte perlée sur son front alors qu'une chose tombée au sol résonnait en ses tempes sous forme de sang. De peur, il pu distinctement percevoir à la façon d'un mal voyant un de ses doigts frémir brièvement. Si son existence était connue de quiconque, la mort serait en son dos présente. Mais ce mouvement si infime, aurait pu ne pas être distingué, si seulement le destin n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête.

Elle l'avait repéré, il sentait son regard lui glacer l'épiderme, alors que celle-ci se rapprochait doucement mais surement, la méfiance ainsi qu'une étrange curiosité infestaient l'air, de leur nauséabonde fragrance. Il n'osait pas l'admettre, mais il était à la merci d'une simple femelle ! Lui le grand démon ! Comment pouvait-il donc se laisser faire ?

Et un souffle, insignifiant et doux heurta ses lèvres, familier et désagréable, des frissons invisibles prirent possession de sa chair. L'envie de régurgiter pris place, sans aucun retour. Pourquoi un tel dégoût ? Etait-ce juste un mal inconnu ou alors cette femme, la cause d'une soudaine remontée gastrique ? Il ne saurait le dire clairement, mais ses instincts lui indiquaient de fuir, rapidement tout en ne prenant pas la peine d'épargner les quelques âmes se mettant en travers de sa route. Malheureusement nul organisme de son corps ne répondit à ses flux sanguins.

Une prise se fit sous ses aisselles, le traînant avec volonté. Dans quel endroit allait-il se retrouver ? Cette situation torturait son esprit dans le voile comateux de l'émergence. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser au chemin que prenait son porteur, l'obscurité l'étreignit de nouveau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque de la chaleur se fit sentir sur son visage qu'il reprit conscience, malheureusement sans pouvoir ouvrir ses paupières. Il en aurait froncés ses sourcils s'il avait pu faire appel à ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle de son être. Que diable était cette malédiction ? Il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de la veille, oui, cette journée funeste le rendait fou intérieurement, ayant pour effet de créer une sorte de combat entre colère et folie. Il voulait rire de son état, c'était absurde, il avait été si naïf, son idiotie méritait plusieurs moqueries. Comment avait-il réussit à ignorer les rumeurs sur le possible retour des sorcières ? Elles lui avaient fait payer son geste durant l'ancien royaume ! Il avait de nombreuses fois entendu cette formule si particulière, mais jamais elle ne lui avait été destinée. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun retour pouvant être imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus enfouis. Son statut, dorénavant disparu, il n'était plus qu'une de ces misérables vermines humaines ! Ce rang inférieur il l'avait connu, mais ne préférait guère s'en souvenir.

Sa réflexion prit court, des pas précipités se firent entendre ainsi qu'une voix féminine.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé sur la rive...Il était blessé, j'ai tenté de le soigner, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé… »

Les marches d'un escalier de bois craquèrent sous le poids des personnes, alors que l'une continuait son monologue.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide, je dois faire quelques corvées et aller voir le vieux fou…Mais j'ai peur que son état empire… »

Son ton était tremblant. Il détestait cette façon de parler, superficielle peut être sur jouée même ? Il ne le savait point.

« Je vais veiller sur lui, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je devrais surveiller les bêtes en ce moment… »

Qui était-ce ? Un adolescent ? Mais pourtant, comme précédemment, cette présence lui était étrangement familière. Au lieu de lui infliger du dégoût, elle lui paraissait digne de confiance, chaleureuse, sympathique ? Il ne pouvait la qualifier…

« Merci énormément ! Je t'aiderais la prochaine fois avec le troupeau si tu veux. »

Et ce fut tout. La jeune fille partit avec gaité. Il aurait voulu laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. L'autre s'assit à sa droite d'une manière silencieuse voire polie. Regarder, juste d'un œil cette forme à ses côtés, il s'agissait là d'une curieuse volonté. Il ne faisait aucuns mouvements, restait immobile, et s'il perturbait cette atmosphère spéciale ? Juste un peu, voir ne serait-ce qu'une de ses mains pourrait lui être suffisant. Oui ses mains, il les imaginait fines et blanches avec un poignet maigre par lequel il le retiendrait. Le retenir. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Ne pas s'échapper.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le haut de son corps se lever brusquement, avec instinct et force. C'est en cet instant qu'il le vit. Il avait formé une prise sur son avant-bras dénudé, ses yeux encrés en ses orbes couleurs chocolat.

« …Toi… »

AHAHAHAHAHAH…Ne me tuez pas pour ce retard, s'il vous plaît !

Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai fait patienter ! Q-Q

J'ai eu pas mal de boulot avec la rentrée. Et oui, contrairement à certains préjugés, la série L est loin d'être feignante ^^'' !

Mais bon, je tiens à vous remercier de vos Reviews qui m'ont données le courage d'écrire la suite ! Merci w !

**DarkAngeliDragonne : **Et oui j'adore la psychologie et faire souffrir mes personnages, je pense que tu seras sans doute contente de ce que je ferais subir à certains d'entre eux –w-* ! Son père est effectivement une petite saloperie, il rentre dans le cliché des fanfictions, mais bon j'aime ça 3 !

**Akiza666**** :** Je ne sais pas si depuis le temps tu as fini de lire la fic, mais j'espère qu'elle te plait ! ^w^ Je pense que je vais sans doute encore faire quelques petits chapitres, mais ils deviendront plus longs au fur et à mesure ! :3 J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à toute l'histoire depuis 3 !

**Nina.Y-L**** : **Merci, j'espère que ce court chapitre te plaît autant que les autres ! :3

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé aujourd'hui une page Facebook pour y publier quelques textes :3

petitecanetterouge

J'en ai aussi une pour mes dessins si vous voulez toujours ^^'

AquarellesEtDessinsMangas?ref=aymt_homepage_panel

Voilà voilà, je vais essayer de poster pendant les vacances dorénavant ! 3

A bientôt pour un sixième chapitre ! ^0^

**YA-HA !**


End file.
